1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to determination of the cost and difficulty of obtaining hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon bearing formation in the earth using density and viscosity measurements of a liquid sample from the formation.
2. Related Art
As the availability of hydrocarbon deposits in the earth diminish, the cost of obtaining these hydrocarbons from the earth increases. Thus, as the cost increases the economic and social benefit increases for improved products and methods useful for planning when and where to feasibly pursue hydrocarbon production of a reservoir. A particular hydrocarbon reservoir may contain several hydrocarbon bearing formations. These reservoir formations may or may not be connected.
The cost and difficulty of producing or producibility of earth borne hydrocarbons from a reservoir is related to the permeability of the hydrocarbon reservoir or formation in the earth. The producibility, that is, the difficulty and associated costs of obtaining these earth borne hydrocarbons can be determined by testing samples of hydrocarbons from a particular formation. The producibility of a formation is related to the density and viscosity of a hydrocarbon formation fluid sample taken from the formation.